


Vlog

by Jubiliana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Kosmos, M/M, Stacja kosmiczna, eksperyment, narracja pierwszoosobowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: Zapis wiadomości od Alfreda, przebywającego na stacji kosmicznej, dla Arthura, czekającego na niego na ziemi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eksperyment formy. Nigdy nie przepadałam za pisaniem w pierwszej osobie, ale czasami trzeba poćwiczyć coś nowego.

_17.04._

Hej, Arthur.

Czy wiesz, że woda w kosmosie zbija się w małe kuleczki? Zawsze uważałem to za zabawne. Mycie zębów w stanie nieważkości sprowadza się do ich łapania. Jeśli dotkniesz je palcem lub szczoteczką, przylgną do ciebie jak druga skóra. Taka mała warstewka drżącej wody. Trochę jak supermoce w komiksach.

Louis mówi, że nie powinienem się wygłupiać. Ostatnio jest strasznie zdenerwowana, byle szczegół wytrąca ją z równowagi. Sasza mówi, że to minie. Mam nadzieję. Kiedyś była naprawdę miła.

 

_18.04._

Hej, Arthur.

Żałuję, że nigdy nie przyleciałeś tu ze mną. Wiem, że to niemożliwe. Potrzeba specjalnych treningów, a i nie każdy dobrze znosi podróż statkiem kosmicznym. Dla ciebie już samolot stanowi niezłe wyzwanie. Pamiętam nasz pierwszy transatlantycki lot, podrapałeś mi wtedy całe ramię!

…

Mam nadzieję, że nie obrazisz się za ten śmiech. To po prostu… Byłeś wtedy taki zły, a chciałem cię rozbawić. Żebyś zapomniał o locie. Nawet zadziałało! Bardziej byłeś skupiony na syczeniu na mnie.

Chociaż potem i tak już tylko pływaliśmy promem.

 

_19.04._

Hej, Arthur.

Louise nadal się nie uspokoiła. Dzisiaj pokłóciła się z Timem. Krzyczeli koszmarnie głośno.  

Zazwyczaj śpimy wokół siebie, w pierścieniu komór umiejscowionych na każdej ze ścian, w torbach, żeby podczas snu nie odlecieć. Dosłownie.

W kosmosie nie czujesz kierunku, więc nie ma znaczenia jak się ułożysz – próbowałem. Zawsze skarżyłeś się, że we śnie biorę w posiadanie nasze wspólne łóżko. Dobrze, że nie widziałeś mnie tutaj.

…

O, słyszałeś? To znowu ona. Tim jej nie odpowiada, chyba ma dość.

Trochę tęsknię za grawitacją. Chciałbym wreszcie porządnie wyspać.

 

20.04.

Hej, Arthur.

Tęsknię też za tobą.

Pamiętam nasze pożegnanie.  

Ta kłótnia naprawdę była głupia, nie? Miało mnie nie być tylko cztery miesiące.

Szkoda, że nie powiedzieliśmy sobie wtedy wszystkiego. Mamy porozmawiać gdy wrócę. Teraz nie wiem, kiedy to nastąpi, ale to nic. Jeśli posłuchasz tego wszystkiego, co dla ciebie tu nagrywam, na pewno zrozumiesz.

Chyba.

(Najbardziej tęsknię za tym, jak nazywasz mnie idiotą.)

Przepraszam.

 

_21.04._

Hej, Arthur!

Wiesz, że nigdy nie przepadałem za Saszą? Mówi z ciężkim akcentem, ma ponury, czarny humor i często bywa nieprzyjemny, ale ostatnimi dniami z nim jest najłatwiej. Reszta bardzo źle znosi ostatnie wydarzenia, choć Louise zaczyna się uspokajać. To chyba apatia.

Oglądam teraz Ziemię. Jak dziwnie wygląda. Duża, piękna i szara. Gdzieś tam jesteś ty. Macham ci! Trochę tak jak ty zawsze mi machałeś, gdy wracałem do Stanów.

Szkoda, że tak jak ja wtedy, ty też nie możesz mnie teraz zobaczyć.

 

_22.04._

Hej, Arthur!

Skończył się nam miękki papier. Został tylko ten szorstki, rosyjski. Jemy też coraz mniej. Aż zaczynam tęsknić za twoją kuchnią. Zwłaszcza ciastkami! Jasne, często bywały trochę twarde. Raz prawie ułamałem sobie na nich ząb. Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, ale byłeś w tym coraz lepszy. Dobrze też wiem, że zacząłeś gotować dopiero po tym, jak zostaliśmy parą, choć próbowałeś ukryć ten fakt.

(Znalazłem tę książkę kucharską pod twoim łóżkiem.)

Louise już nie krzyczy, ale dużo płacze. Trochę się o nią martwię.

 

_23.04._

Hej, Arthur!

Dzisiaj są twoje urodziny. Żałuję, że nie możemy ich spędzić razem. Ziemia jest wciąż szara, więc nawet nie mogę znaleźć na niej Anglii. Mimo to życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego. Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę cię kocham. Bardzo, bardzo mocno. Pamiętasz jak planowałem nasz wspólny dom? Dwa psy, kota, bo upierałeś się, że chcesz kota. Ogród, duży, bo uwielbiasz zajmować się roślinami. Uwielbiam patrzyć jak to robisz. Może szklarnia? W zimniejsze dni będziemy jeździć do Kalifornii lub na Florydę.

Choć teraz nawet tam jest zimno.

…

To chyba Sasza. Woła mnie. Lepiej sprawdzę, o co chodzi.

 

_24.04._

Hej, Arthur!

Krew w kosmosie zachowuje się tak samo jak woda. Zabawne, nie…? Zmienia się w lewitujące krople, które przylegają do twoich włosów i dłoni czerwoną, cienką, drżącą warstwą. Ciężko ją zmyć…

…

Uch, wybacz. Trochę drżą mi ręce. Zaraz to ustawię z powrotem…

Nikt nie spodziewał się, że to będzie Tim. Sasza twierdzi, że obstawiał Louise. Louise nic nie twierdzi, od rana wyje w łazience i nie chce otworzyć parawanu.

…

Słyszałeś? To znowu ona.

 

_25.04._

Hej, Arthur!

Ziemia nadal jest szara, a gdzieś na niej jesteś ty. Może byłoby lepiej, gdybyś zginął od razu? Choć dobrze wiem, że tak się nie stało. To chyba martwi mnie najbardziej. Jedzenia jest coraz mniej, ale bez Tima pewnie przeżyjemy jeszcze parę miesięcy... Może rok.

Sasza twierdzi, że niedługo przyjdzie czas na Louise. Od wczoraj nic nie je, milczy i patrzy się na naszą planetę. Nie wiem o czym myśli. Nigdy jej nawet nie spytałem, czy ma rodzinę. Czy ktoś tam na nią czekał.

Ja wiem, że mimo naszej kłótni czekałeś na mnie ty. Może kiedyś zobaczysz to wszystko.

Niczego nie żałuję.

                                                                   

Tylko czasami może trochę.   


End file.
